Festival of Magic
by Ms Sherlock Holmes
Summary: Numbuh One just broke up with Lizzie after realizing his love for Numbuh Five and wants to take her to a japanese festival. Meanwhile, Numbuh Five is feeling something for her leader. Numbuh One/Numbuh Five pairing and a bit Numbuh Three/Numbuh Four.
1. Let's spend the day together

Numbuh Five woke up as the rays of sunshine coming through her window hit her face. She slowly sat up. She was still exhausted from their last mission, which involved the Delightful Children from Down the Lane and Father. They tried to install a microchip on every kid, forcing them to obey everything an adult told them to do. But thanks to Numbuh One's quick thinking, they were stopped. The only thing was, he paid the price for it. Father sent a blast of fire, knocking Sector V's leader off his feet and sent him crashing into the wall, where he was knocked out.

Numbuh Five acted immediately and with the other operatives, they carried out Numbuh One's plan. Once it was over, they hovered over their leader, filled with worry. It was all right; Numbuh One regained consciousness and slowly got on his feet, shaken, but unscathed.

Numbuh Five slowly sighed. Never had she ever felt such worry over someone, even during their most dangerous missions. Sure, she always worried about her teammates but when Numbuh One was hit, Numbuh Five was scared. Not scared because she felt that everything would fall apart without him, but sacred that he'd never recover.

Numbuh Five shook her head, got out of bed and resolved that she just had a "moment", that it was nothing she needed to worry about.

She changed into her usual shorts, her blue t-shirt with the large white, vertical stripe on each side, which was so long that it covered her shorts completely; the shirt stopped half-way down her thighs. Her black hair was always tied into a braid and she put on the all-too-familiar red cap. Her white shoes were found at the end of her bed. As she put them on, Numbuh Five looked outside. The sun was high in the sky so she guessed everyone else was up as well. She left her room, the big automatic door with a big number five painted in red closing behind her.

She walked down the Treehouse's hallways in silence, checking every bedroom as she passed. Numbuh Three was still asleep om her extremely huge Rainbow Monkey, surrounded by her Rainbow Monkey collection. Numbuh Four was sleeping in the middle of his wrestling ring, the only item from a bed was a pillow. And Numbuh Two was sleeping in his airplane. Numbuh Five headed toward the kitchen. Numbuh One's room was practically his office and she was sure he wouldn't appreciate it if she peeked into his bedroom and found him wide awake and working.

She entered the kitchen and, much to her surprise, Numbuh One was sitting at the island, eating a bowl of cereal. He looked up the minute he heard her footsteps.

"Good morning, Numbuh Five," said Numbuh One, smiling and eyeing her over the rim of his sunglasses.

The sound of her codename on his lips sent shivers down Numbuh Five's spine but she ignored them despite the fact that it wasn't unpleasant.

"Morning, Numbuh One. Numbuh Five's surprised to see you here," she replied, making herself a bowl of cereal.

"Yeah, well, I've decided to take the day off," said Numbuh One matter-of-factly.

Numbuh Five nearly dropped her bowl in shock. Numbuh One _never_ took a day off. If he did, he was forced to do it by everyone else. This time, for some reason, was different.

She sat down across from him and eyed him carefully. Maybe yesterday's blow really _did_ do some damage.

As if he read her mind, the leader smiled.

"Don't worry, Abby," said Numbuh One, using her real name. "I'm perfectly fine. Really. I just feel like I need to take it easy today. Say, why don't you join me?"

Numbuh Five blinked a few times before answering.

"Sure thing, _Nigel_," replied Numbuh Five, using _his_ real name.

He smiled and nodded, returning his attention back to his breakfast.

Numbuh Five was pleased to be spending the day with Numbuh One. She couldn't explain why but she wasn't about to spend her time asking herself questions she couldn't figure out on the spot.

Once they were done eating, they put their bowls in the sink and Numbuh Five started to make her way back to her room.

"Where are you going?" asked Numbuh One.

"Uh, I need to go do something in my room," answered Numbuh Five, flushing.

She exited the room before he could say anything else.

Numbuh Five sped down the hallways, thinking furiously.

"What's happening to me? Why do I feel the need to go get ready? Ugh, I sound like Cree," thought Numbuh Five, not wanting to be like her teenage sister.

She raised a hand to her ear.

"My earrings! No wonder I need to go to my room," she thought, relieved.

***

Numbuh One was still in the kitchen. He stared after his second in command and sighed happily. He's been wanting to spend a day with her for a while now and he figured today would be a good day to do so, after fighting with the Delightful Children from Down the Lane and with Father. That battle drained each and every one of them from their energy and Numbuh One had already contacted the Moon Base and explained their situation. They granted them the day off, so their alarm system will only ring if an intruder entered the Treehouse.

Numbuh One thought of Numbuh Five. It had been nice to eat breakfast alone with her without having anyone causing trouble to interrupt the moment, something Lizzie was good at.

He started to feel attracted to Numbuh Five the previous month though he wasn't aware of it at first; but Lizzie was. At every occasion she would drag him away from his friends and the minute she saw him alone with Numbuh Five, she threw a fit. Numbuh One broke up with her three weeks ago, when he finally realized his feelings for Abby and when he had enough of her jealousy.

Numbuh One's thougths returned to Numbuh Five. Yes, he loved her. He loved her very much.

Numbuh One blushed. Love. Something he never truly felt with Lizzie now that he tought about it. He thought he did; although it might have been he simply enjoyed having the _idea _of having a girlfriend and never considered what he truly felt. This time was different though. He was absolutely, positively sure of his feelings this time. Nigel loved Abby's cool-headedness, her sense of order, her fighting skills, her calm and her ability to calm _him_ when he's panicking. He was glad to be spending the day with her and he had a few things to tell her as well.

Numbuh Five suddenly came in, earrings in place.

"Ready when you are," she said.

Numbuh One smiled at his companion.

"Let's go," he replied.


	2. Realizations

Numbuh Three was skipping her way toward Numbuh Four's room. The bubbly ten-year-old was proud of their last mission and wanted to express it to everyone. She found the big automatic door with the big number two painted in red. Every bedroom in the Treehouse has a big, grey, automatic door with the number corresponding with their codename.

Numbuh Three entered the room and climbed her way into the over-sized wrestling ring where Numbuh Four slept. She snuck toward him.

"Hi, Numbuh Four!" exclaimed Numbuh Three cheerfully.

"AAH!!" yelled Numbuh Four.

"What'cha doing? Oof!" said Numbuh Three, receiving a pillow in her face.

"Sleeping! At least, I _was_!" exclaimed Numbuh Four angrily.

"Aw, did Wally wake up on the wrong side of the bed, uh, wrestling ring this morning?" asked Numbuh Three teasingly.

Numbuh Four studied the young Japanese. That girl didn't have a care in the world. Her long green sweater, which fell down to her knees, was worn as a dress with sleeves that were too long for her arms, covering her hands completely. Her feet were covered with matching green socks and black and white sneakers. Her long black hair was always worn down. And her obsession with Rainbow Monkeys always drove him up the wall as well as anything girly. Yet, that was how he loved her; he wouldn't change her for the world.

He glared at her.

"Gee, Kuki, I don't know. Maybe it's because you were sneaking up on me?!" he snapped.

"No, I wasn't, silly! I just decided to wake you up in a cheerful way!" she replied happily.

"Hmph," was Numbuh Four's response.

Numbuh Three's smile widened. She eyed the ten-year-old Australian. His blond hair always covered his eyes and he always wore an orange hoodie, blue pants and white sneakers. Certainly, he often annoyed her with his insensitivity toward Rainbow Monkeys and her, but she loved him that way.

"C'mon! Let's go get Numbuh Two!" exclaimed Numbuh Three.

She grabbed his hand and they both ran out of the room.

***

Numbuh Two was still sound asleep in his airplane. Suddenly…

"Numbuh Two!!"

"Whoa!!" exclaimed Numbuh Two in surprise.

He looked down. All the way down onto the floor were standing Numbuh Three and Four.

"What?" asked Numbuh Two.

"Wake up, mate!" answered Numbuh Four. "Or Numbuh Three will make you like she did to me!"

"Fine. Just one question. What's with the hand-holding?"

Numbuh Three and Four looked down and discovered they were still holding on to each other's hands. They dropped it faster than the speed of light.

"Say, where's Numbuh One and Numbuh Five?" asked Numbuh Two, climbing down the ladder.

"Well, I heard Numbuh Five peek into my room on her way to breakfast and I'd be surprised if Numbuh One's still sleeping," answered Numbuh Three.

"They must be in the kitchen," said Numbuh Four.

Numbuh Two finally joined them. The young American had brown hair that was always hidden underneath a brown pilot's hat and his eyes were always covered by airplane goggles. He wore brown pants, a blue shirt and white and black sneakers. He also had a knack for throwing in a joke only he found funny, annoying everyone especially Numbuh Five.

"Let's go, then," he replied.

Once in the kitchen, they found it empty.

"Weird," remarked Numbuh Four.

"Let's look around!" exclaimed Numbuh Three cheerfully.

They searched the Treehouse from top to bottom, only to find it deserted from their leaders.

They reunited in the kitchen, pondering over why Nigel and Abby have suddenly disappeared without a trace. It couldn't have been an enemy, since Numbuh One's defense system would have sent them packing. The only option left was that they left the Treehouse together.

"But why would they suddenly leave like this?" asked Numbuh Two.

"How about we just go look for them instead of hanging around here?" asked Numbuh Four sourly.

"Okay!" exclaimed Numbuh Three.

They left the Treehouse.

***

The current season was autumn and today was oddly was warm for mid-October. A light breeze blew the colorful leaves around and unhooked some from their branches.

Numbuh One and Numbuh Five were walking down the street, taking in the beautiful sunny scenery.

Numbuh Five looked at her bald, British friend. He was wearing his usual red sweater and khaki shorts along with his brown rocket boots (those things were useful in missions) and black sunglasses which reflected the light of the sun. She couldn't quite place why but she believed this was the perfect image. Sure, it could be because he was letting his guard down for the first time in ages or he was finally taking a day for himself instead of working all the time. But Numbuh Five knew those weren't the reasons. It was something else, more meaningful to her in any way.

A bird sang its song somewhere nearby and Numbuh Five sighed peacefully. Autumn was her favorite season; she loved the change of colors it brought and the coolness of the temperature. Not too hot and not too cold. It was just right. Today was warmer but she enjoyed it all the same. She had no idea where they were going but she trusted that Numbuh One would bring her somewhere they could have fun.

***

Numbuh One glanced at his African-American friend. She seemed fairly cheerful. She was looking around, smiling and her eyes sparkling with happiness. He was bringing her to a Japanese festival; it came to town last weekend and he received the idea of bringing Abby when he passed by it on the way to school.

Nigel put a hand in his pocket and felt his wallet. He has been saving his allowance for a couple of months now, not knowing what to do with it. KND kept him busy so he had no time to bring Lizzie on a date (not that he had to worry about that now). Abby was the one making him happy now and he planned to tell her tonight during the fireworks.

"Numbuh One?"

Numbuh Five's voice snapped him out of his reverie and brought his attention to his teammate.

"Yes, Abby?" he asked quietly.

"Where are we going?" asked Numbuh Five, blushing slightly at the sound of her name.

Numbuh One thought about it. The festival didn't open until four o'clock so he had to think of something. Suddenly, he remembered that you had to wear a kimono to attend to festival (for full experience purposes) and he was sure that Numbuh Five didn't own one and neither did he. The mall has opened a couple of stores that sold kimonos for the occasion.

"The mall," answered Numbuh One surely.

"The mall? Why would you bring Numbuh Five to the mall?" asked Numbuh Five, perplexed.

"We just need to get a few things," answered Nigel, smiling at her.

Abby stared at him then smiled.

"Okay," she answered.

They made their way down the streets, talking about anything and everything: the Kids Next Door, the Delightful Children form Down the Lane, other KND operatives, etc. They passed by adults taking advantage of the warm weather to rake the leaves in the late morning sun.

They reached the park. Piles of leaves were everywhere, just waiting to be jumped in. As they crossed the lawn, Numbuh Five noticed a mountain-sized pile of leaves under a couple of trees. As soon they were near enough, Numbuh One grabbed Numbuh One's hands and threw him in the pile. He landed softly, the leaves crunching under him weight.

"Hey!" exclaimed Numbuh One, glaring at her.

She giggled and bent over him, his view of her upside down. She was pretty, with the blue sky and the colorful trees in the background. Numbuh One wished he had a photograph of her like this.

After a few seconds of engraving the image into his mind, Numbuh One grabbed Numbuh Five's hands and pulled her in with him.

"Oh!" she exclaimed in surprise.

She landed next to him as he laughed softly.

"That's not fair!" protested Numbuh Five indignantly.

"Really? It seemed pretty fair to me," replied Numbuh One innocently.

"Oh, ha ha ha…"

They lay in the leaves in silence for a bit, listening to their surroundings. The two ten-year-olds looked at each other and laughed. Suddenly, Numbuh One put his arms around Numbuh Five and hugged her. Numbuh Five's eyes widened in a mixture of shock and surprise.

"Thanks for agreeing to spend the day with me," whispered Numbuh One in her ear.

Numbuh Five closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. It felt so nice, so right to be in his arms.

"Numbuh Five's glad to be here, Nigel," whispered Numbuh Five.

Numbuh One's heart thumped louder in his chest and Numbuh Five felt it. She slowly began to realize that she loved her leader. She loved how she felt when she was with him, how safe he made her feel and she absolutely loved everything about him.

A few leaves fell upon them as they lay there, breathing in the autumn air.

"Uh, Numbuh Five? I think we should get going," said Numbuh One after a while.

"Huh? Oh, right," replied Numbuh Five.

Numbuh One stood up and gave her his hand. She took it and he helped her up. They brushed off the remaining leaves and continued their way to the mall.


	3. At the mall

Numbuh Two, Numbuh Three and Numbuh Four were walking together. Well, Numbuh Two and Four were; Numbuh Three was skipping her way. They went to the candy store and the comic book store (Kuki checked the girls' section; the boys wouldn't go near) but the leader and the second in command were nowhere to be seen.

"Where the crud are Numbuh One and Numbuh Five?!" asked Numbuh Four impatiently.

"We don't know! Why do you think we're looking for them, silly?" answered Numbuh Three cheerfully.

"I know _that_! Numbuh Two, don't you have a 2x4 technologie tracking device on them or something?" snapped Numbuh Four.

"Um, no?"

"Aw, Hoagie!"

"Don't even try that, Numbuh Three!"

Numbuh Four sighed and shook his head in frustration as he watched Numbuh Three tease Numbuh Two by calling him by his real name in a way to beg in a mocking way. He was never able to get anything done with those two.

Suddenly, Numbuh Two grabbed Numbuh Three's waist and encaged her in his arms so she didn't run away.

"Say that again!" exclaimed Numbuh Two.

"Say what? That you didn't put a tracking device because you were distracted by Rainbow Monkeys?" giggled Numbuh Three.

"That's it! You're coming with me, missy!" replied Numbuh Two in mock-frustration.

He threw Numbuh Three over his shoulder and started to walk away.

"Hey! Put me down!" giggled Numbuh Three, hitting his back with her fists playfully.

"Make me!"

"STOP!!" yelled Numbuh Four angrily.

He yelled at them to stop not because they were fooling around; because Numbuh Three was on someone else's shoulder.

Hoagie put Kuki down.

"Sheesh, calm down, Numbuh Four. We were just having fun," said Numbuh Two.

Kuki bounced her way toward Wally and threw her arms around him.

"Aw, is Wally cranky?" she teased, fluttering her eyelids in a rather flirtatious manner.

"No! I just think it's more important to find our teammates!" exclaimed Numbuh Four angrily, though blushing.

He was unable to resist this girl for very long.

Numbuh Three smiled and released him.

"Fine. Let's continue our search party," said Numbuh Two, rolling his eyes.

It was obvious those two liked each other but refused to say anything.

His thoughts drifted to Numbuh One and Numbuh Five. If they left together without telling anyone, could it be a date? Or, could this day trigger something important for the both of them? If they do have a crush on each other, they might admit it to each other today.

Numbuh Two smiled. This day could be big.

***

At the mall, Numbuh One steered a very confused Numbuh Five through the crowed hallways. They stopped in front of a store called _Kimono Heaven_. Numbuh Five blinked a few times before turning to her leader.

"Uh, Numbuh One? Why did you bring Numbuh Five to a kimono store?" she asked incredulously.

Numbuh One smiled at his friend.

"Because I want to bring you to a Japanese festival and we have to dress the part," he answered.

Numbuh Five stared at him in surprise for a moment. This day was turning out to be a big surprise. Numbuh One taking the day off, he was letting his guard down, he didn't chastise her for throwing his in a pile of leaves, he hugged her and now he was bringing her to a festival. Numbuh Five didn't know what was going on but she was enjoying it.

"Cool," she replied, grinning.

Numbuh One smiled and they entered the store.

The walls were covered in colorful kimonos, each with its own unique pattern. The store was divided with the women and girls on one side and the men and boys on the other, each filled with its according member. The center was filled with the accessories.

Numbuh One and Numbuh Five separated from each other toward the appropriate side. Numbuh Five was examining a red kimono (it matched her cap) with a pattern of stars on it when a voice startled her.

"Numbuh Five?"

Numbuh Five turned around to find Numbuh Ten, Numbuh One's cousin.

"Oh, hi, Numbuh Ten," said Numbuh Five dully.

"Are you going to the festival or you're just picking something up for someone?" asked Numbuh Ten kindly.

"I'm going with Numbuh One," answered Numbuh Five, unable to keep herself from smiling.

"Oh, you're going with Nigel! Is it a date?" asked Numbuh Ten eagerly.

Numbuh Five blushed a deep shade of red and tried to hide it with the rim of her cap.

"Um, no. We're going just as friends," she answered with a sinking heart.

"Really? Because _I_ don't think so," replied Numbuh Ten with a smile that indicated that she knew something Numbuh Five didn't.

Numbuh Five looked at her questioningly and Numbuh Ten just giggled and waved goodbye before walking off to the boys' section to join her cousin. Numbuh Five watched, shrugged and continued her search.

***

Numbuh One was deciding between a vertically striped red kimono and a simple green one when Numbuh Ten appeared at his shoulder.

"Hey, cousin!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

"Numbuh Ten! How are you?" asked Numbuh One, giving her a hug.

"I'm great! You?"

"Not too bad myself, thanks."

"I just spoke to Numbuh Five. So you're taking her to the festival, I heard?"

"_Yes_…"

"And it's not a date?"

Numbuh One spun so quickly that his sleeve got caught in a hanger, causing his cousin to giggle.

"You didn't tell her anything, did you?" asked Numbuh One nervously.

"I might have hinted…"

"_Numbuh Ten!!_"

"Don't worry, I didn't say anything but you eventually have to tell her that you're in love with her," said Numbuh Ten patiently.

"I know. I was planning to tell her tonight at the festival," replied Numbuh One quietly.

"Great!"

"Say, which one do you like best?"

He showed her the two kimonos.

"The red one."

"Me, too."

"Well, I have to get going. It was nice seeing you again, Nigel," said Numbuh Ten, hugging her cousin.

"Same here," replied Numbuh One, grinning.

She waved and left.

Numbuh One was putting away the green kimono, only to realize that his sleeve was still caught in the hanger. He was struggling with it when Numbuh Five joined him.

"Having trouble?"

"Just help me."

Numbuh Five laughed and unhooked him."

"Thanks," thanked Numbuh One.

"No problem. So, what do you think of this one?" asked Numbuh Five, holding up her kimono.

Numbuh One eyed the fabric. It was dark blue with a pretty floral design on it. Nigel was surprised at the girly pattern. It was the complete opposite of Numbuh Five's taste. Sure, she read those girl magazines all the time but she wouldn't wear any of the stuff that was in there.

"It's very pretty. How's this one?" replied Numbuh One, showing his.

"Nice choice, boss," said Numbuh Five, smiling.

They grabbed the matching accessories and went off to pay. Nigel paid for everything and Abby strenuously insisted that she pay him back, though he told her not to worry about it non-stop. Eventually, she simply thanked him.

They left the store on a cheerful note, discussing their ideas of how they thought the festival will be like.


	4. Lunch

Numbuh Three's head came out from a pile of leaves. They were crossing the park when Numbuh Three became distracted by the leaves and had to jump in. Numbuh Two was at a hot-dog stand while Numbuh Four glared at Numbuh Three and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Numbuh Three! Will you stop fooling around?!" demanded Numbuh Four.

"Aw, come on, Wally! Lighten up!" replied Numbuh Three sweetly.

Wally sighed. Kuki grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in.

"What the—?!" he exclaimed as he landed next to her.

"Whee!!" cheered Numbuh Three, throwing leaves into the air.

"Fine! You want me to lighten up? I'll show you lightening up!" said Numbuh Four.

He picked up an armful of leaves and dumped it on Numbuh Three. She counter-attacked him with more.

Numbuh Three pushed him and he fell backwards, bringing her down with him. She landed on top of him and it did not go unnoticed by either of them. They looked at each other, cheeks aflame.

"Wally…" whispered Kuki.

"Kuki…" sighed Wally.

Kuki leaned in and her lips met with his. Wally's hand found hers and he grasped it.

"Uh, bad timing?"

Numbuh Three and Numbuh Four separated and found Numbuh Two standing a few feet away from them holding a couple of hot-dogs, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Just a bit," said Numbuh Four sarcastically.

Numbuh Three just giggled.

"Right, sorry. Anyway, here's your lunch," said Numbuh Two, handing each a hot-dog.

"Thanks," said Numbuh Three and Numbuh Four in unison.

"C'mon, let's go," said Numbuh Two.

***

Numbuh One and Numbuh Five were still strolling the mall's hallways. Suddenly, Numbuh One's stomach growled and they both looked at it.

"Uh, it's time for lunch," said Numbuh One, a bit embarrassed.  
Numbuh Five laughed and nodded.

They went upstairs to the food court and got themselves a couple of slices of pizza and two sodas (Numbuh One paid again; he explpained to Numbuh Five about his saved allowance). They sat in a quiet corner of the food court next to a fountain.

Numbuh One watched Numbuh Five while eating. He laughed softly as a string of cheese stretched itself out between her lips and the pizza. She raised an eyebrow and tried to break the string but it kept on stretching. She eventually succeeded but in result she had overstretched cheese.

Numbuh One continued to eye her. He loved looking at her dark skin and her black hair which was always tied in a braid. The red cap of hers was her trademark just like his was his sunglasses. The cap often hid her eyes but when they were revealed, Numbuh One always had to remember to breathe. They always shined with determination, especially during missions.

Numbuh Five caught his eye on her.

"What? Does Numbuh Five have something on her face?" she asked.

Numbuh One blushed ever so slightly but it did not go unnoticed by his friend. Even the tiniest blush stood out on his pale cheeks.

"No, there's nothing," answered Numbuh One, shaking his head.

"Your face is beautiful. Just like always," he thought.

Numbuh Five shrugged and went back to eating.

"Uh, Numbuh Five? I have to tell you something," said Numbuh One suddenly.

Numbuh Five's head shot upward and she gave him her full attention.

"Yeah? What is it?" she asked eagerly.

"I…broke up with Lizzie," answered Numbuh One.

Numbuh Five gaped at him for a few seconds before regaining her composure.

"What?! When?!" she exclaimed, shocked.

"Yeah. I broke up with her three weeks ago."

"_Why?!_"

"Because I was tired of her ways and I…fell in love with someone else," he answered with a note a hesitation near the end.

Numbuh Five blinked a few times before a dangerously innocent smile played her features.

"Really? Who?" she asked innocently.

Numbuh One turned redder than his sweater.

"I'm not telling! Well, not now. You'll find out one day," answered Numbuh One coyly.

"Aw, boss…"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No way."

"Just one hint?"

"Numbuh Five, I'm warning you…"

"Fine. Sheesh, keep your shirt on," said Numbuh Five, crossing her arms and pouting.

Numbuh One smiled.

"Don't worry, Abby. You'll know in a couple of hours," thought Nigel.

He looked at his watched. It was already two o'clock in the afternoon. As the old saying goes: time flies by when you're having fun. Numbuh One decided they had better return to the Treehouse so they can get ready on time for the festival. It was a twenty minute walk from there to the park. That park was different than the other; it was reserved for events only.

Once they were done, they threw out their trash and left for the Treehouse.

***

Numbuh Three and Numbuh Four were walking hand in hand with Numbuh Two trailing behind them. Suddenly, they crossed paths with Numbuh Ten.

"Hi, Numbuh Ten!" greeted Numbuh Three cheerfully, waving.

"Hey, Numbuh Three!" exclaimed Numbuh Ten, smiling.

"Well, well. If it isn't Numbuh One's cousin," said Numbuh Four. "How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks. Hey, Numbuh Two," replied Numbuh Ten, looking over the other two's shoulders and smiling at the operative behind them.

"H-Hi, Numbuh Ten," stammered Numbuh Two nervously.

She winked at him and returned her attention to the couple.

"Finally going out, I see?" she asked smugly.

"Yep!" exclaimed Numbuh Three.

"You got that right!" replied Numbuh Four.

"I'm so glad! It's about time that you two got together! And I'm sure it'll be Numbuh One and Numbuh Five's time soon enough!" exclaimed Numbuh Ten cheerfully.

"What do you mean?" asked Numbuh Four dully.

"How dense are you, silly? Numbuh One and Numbuh Five are in love!" stated Numbuh Three matter-of-factly.

"What?"

"Yeah, it's been that way for awhile now. I'm surprise you didn't realize it sooner," said Numbuh Two, nodding.

"I'm not…" said Numbuh Ten under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Well, crud. Nobody tells me anything around here!" exclaimed Numbuh Four, throwing his arms in the air in frustration without letting go of Numbuh Three.

"Oops. Sorry, Kuki…"

"No worries, Wally."

"Say, Numbuh Ten, you wouldn't have come across our leaders, wouldn't you?" asked Numbuh Two tentatively.

"Sure! They were at the mall last time I saw them, buying kimonos for the Japanese festival," answered Numbuh Ten pleasantly.

"A Japanese Festival?! Oh, Wally, Can we go together?" begged Numbuh Three excitedly.

"Do we have a choice?"

"Yay!"

"Well, I'll see you guys later, okay?" said Numbuh Ten, waving goodbye.

"Bye, Numbuh Ten!" exclaimed Numbuh Three as she left.

"Uh, now what?" asked Numbuh Two, confused.

"We're going to a festival, mate! To the mall!" answered Numbuh Four while being towed in the mall's direction by Numbuh Three.


	5. Memories and getting ready

Numbuh Five was in her room back at the Treehouse, taking her kimono and its accessories out of the shopping bag. She glanced at the clock. In about an hour and a half she'll be attending a festival with her leader.

Numbuh Five's thoughts drifted to what he said to her at lunch. He broke up with his girlfriend and fell in love with another. The question was, who was it? Numbuh Five was hoping it was her but she tried to keep her hopes from going too high. It could be her as much as it could be someone else. Still, he said he'd tell her sometime; she just hoped that sometime was soon…

***

Numbuh One was pacing up and down his room, trying to figure out how to tell Numbuh Five how he felt. It wasn't easy; everything he tried either sounded too serious (much like him) or too mushy (not her taste (or his) at all). Finally, he decided to settle with saying the three simple, direct yet oh-so-hard to say words: _I love you_. You had to be dense to not know what they meant.

Numbuh One found a photo album and sat on his bed. He flipped through it and found numerous pictures of his team. There were many pictures of Wally and Kuki together, having fun in the sand and Kuki teasing Wally, something she was very good at. Pictures of Hoagie eating were everywhere. Did that boy _ever_ stop eating?

There was a section of Nigel and Abby. Numbuh One paid close attention to it. There was a picture of him and Abby sitting at a smoothie bar at the KND beach retreat. They were engrossed in a conversation so the camera was never noticed.

He turned the page. The next picture was taken last month. It showed Abby hugging him from behind and him blushing furiously. Numbuh One laughed. He remembered it all too well…

_Numbuh One was back from his date with Lizzie. He didn't get. He just didn't get. It's been a couple of dates and every time he felt like he shouldn't be there. He used to love hanging out with her but it didn't felt right anymore. It was not like when he hung out with Numbuh Five, whom he always had fun with._

_He entered the game room and found Numbuh Two working on a model airplane, Numbuh Five reading a magazine and Numbuh Four getting his butt kicked by Numbuh Three playing a video game._

"_Aaah! You're not winning against me!" exclaimed Numbuh Four angrily._

"_But she _is_," said Numbuh Two calmly, gluing a wing._

"_No, she won't! I have a special move that will guarantee victory!" replied Numbuh Four, pressing a button on the controller._

_The screen went blank._

"_Wow, Numbuh Four! That's some move; it just turned off the game!" exclaimed Numbuh Three cheerfully._

_Numbuh Four threw his controller on the ground._

"_Rematch! You and me!" he exclaimed, pointing back and forth to himself and Numbuh Three._

_Everyone laughed. Numbuh Three hugged an insulted Numbuh Four and took a digital camera from a table._

"_You guys like my new camera? My parents bought it for me! Say cheese!" exclaimed Numbuh Three, taking a picture of Numbuh Four._

"_Hey!" replied Numbuh Four, rubbing his eyes.]_

_She giggled and took a picture of Numbuh Two._

_Numbuh One sighed and looked at Numbuh Five, who was laughing softly. The minute he laid his eyes of her, Numbuh One felt his stomach do a back flip. His hand flew to his stomach. The sensation was strange and yet he didn't mind it. Numbuh Five's gaze caught his and Numbuh One felt his cheeks flush red._

"_Wha—? What gives?" thought Numbuh One._

_He pinched the bridge of his nose as he realized the truth. He wasn't in love with Lizzie; he was in love with _Abby_._

"_Hey, boss. How was your date?" asked Numbuh Five, her voice turning slightly cold on the word "date"._

_Numbuh One shook his head to show he didn't want to talk about it when in reality, he feared that if started talking to her, his vocals would fail him._

_He walked toward Numbuh Three to take a look at her camera while trying to control his breathing. Suddenly, Numbuh Five snuck behind him and hugged him._

"_Don't worry, boss. It'll be better next time," she said soothingly._

_Numbuh One's blush darkened as he tried to find his voice._

_Click!_

_Numbuh Three quickly snapped a picture of them._

"_Aw, you two look so cute together!" she squealed._

_Numbuh Five quickly let go of her leader._

"_Girl, you'd better delete that!" said Numbuh Five threateningly._

_Kuki shrieked and ran off with the camera._

"But she never did delete it. She printed it and now it's in this album," thought Numbuh One, closing the album.

He put it away and looked at the clock. He blinked. He spent half an hour pondering over what to say to Abby and reminiscing over a memory _and_ a photo album.

He looked at the kimono lying on his bed. He should be starting to get ready; who knew how long it would take for him to put it on.

***

Numbuh Five was ready to go. She looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror and nodded in satisfaction. The kimono fitted perfectly and she loved the sandals. She kept her cap on, knowing she wouldn't be Numbuh Five without it.

She made her way to Numbuh One's room, holding her sash. She needed to ask Numbuh One to tie it for her.

She entered his room and found him trying to tie his sash. She dropped hers on his bed and tied his for him. Her leader jumped in surprise but thanked her when she was done.

Numbuh One spotted Numbuh Five's sash on his bed and went to retrieve it. He brought it to her and told her to raise her arms. She did and Numbuh One wrapped the sash around her waist and tied it behind her back. She turned to face him and smiled at him, her silent way to thank him.

He linked his arm to hers.

"Shall we?" he asked quietly.

She nodded and they left.


	6. The festival

**Song's by Clay Aiken: **_**The Way**_**. Thought it might describe Numbuh One's and Numbuh Five's feelings pretty well.**

The late afternoon sun was shining down on them as they walked. People dressed similar to them were making their way out of their houses and down the streets. A light breeze blew its way, signaling the upcoming evening and the leaves in the trees shook softly.

Numbuh One looked at his companion. The breeze made her sleeves flutter slightly but it wasn't enough to blow her cap off. He adverted his eyes to their linked arms. Her arm was warm and relaxed, much like the rest of her person. Numbuh One was aware of how much they looked like a couple but he didn't care; it was what he wanted with her and he prayed that she also wanted it.

***

Numbuh Five was thinking about how lucky she was. She spent the whole day with Nigel and now she walking to a festival arm in arm with him. The way he tied her sash was somewhat romantic in her eyes.

Numbuh Five was startled at the thought. It was unlike her to think such thoughts; it was more of a Cree thing.

She brought her attention to her "date".

"He looks great. I still can't believe this day is actually real," she thought happily.

They stopped in front of a staircase, built into the hill, with a Japanese arch at the top.

"This is the place?" asked Numbuh Five, looking up the steps.

"Yep. Let's go," answered Numbuh One, winking.

They climbed up the steps, following those who were in the lead. As they passed through the arch, Numbuh Five noticed a path going through a lantern-lit forest. The trees hid the light of day, giving the lanterns a warm, colorful glow. Numbuh Five couldn't wait for sundown, so she can see them at their full potential.

Suddenly, she felt her sandal hit a rock and fell forward. Numbuh Five gasped and braced herself to meet the ground but she never did. Instead, she fell into a pair of arms, assuring her safety.

"Be careful," Numbuh One's voice told her softly.

Numbuh Five raised her head and found Numbuh One's eyes peering at her over his sunglasses. She also became aware of how dangerously close their faces were. Numbuh Five inched hers closer and Numbuh One did the same…

"Oooh, will they go for it?"

Numbuh One and Numbuh Five sprang apart and looked for the source of the voices. A group of onlookers were standing a few feet behind them, watching them anxiously. Numbuh One's leadership skills won over his embarrassment.

"Get out of here! There's nothing to see here! Go on, get and that's an order!" he commanded angrily.

They scurried away, slightly terrified.

Numbuh One returned to his teammate and his embarrassment returned, earning him a small blush coloring his cheekbones.

"Uh, c'mon. We should go," he said nervously.

Numbuh Five nodded, unable to get her words out.

This time, they walked while keeping a distance between them, each lost in their own thoughts.

Numbuh Five was pondering over the current event.

"Let me see: we walked; I hit a rock; I trip; Numbuh One catches me and I swear we almost kissed!" thought Numbuh Five, blushing slightly herself. "Wow! This night could get interesting!"

She thought on the crowd that was watching them.

"Stupid onlookers! We were so close!" she thought bitterly.

But her bitterness was short-lived. When they finally arrived, Numbuh Five's mouth fell open in amazement. On every side, booths—mainly games and food—stood with eye-attracting signs were crowded with people eagerly waiting for their turn. The buzz of people and music as well as enthusiasm filled the air around them. Numbuh Five resisted the urge to bounce from booth to booth and giggle like those little girly-girls. Numbuh Five smiled and threw her arms around her leader in pure happiness without thinking.

***

Numbuh One watched his friend's reactions. He was glad that she was enjoying herself. All of a sudden, Abby threw her arms around him and laughed her heart out. Nigel wrapped his arms around her waist, lifted her and they both spun on the spot. Once they stopped spinning, Numbuh Five cupped the side of Numbuh One's face affectionately with her hand and slowly started to lean in.

"This is it," thought Numbuh One as he closed his eyes and leaned in as well.

A siren went off, causing them to return to reality and look around for the source. Somebody won the ultimate prize at a game.

Numbuh One, feeling that the moment has been ruined, placed Numbuh Five back on her feet as she looked at him with disappointment in her eyes. Numbuh One did a double-take when he saw the disappointment; but it disappeared as quickly as it came. She soon became distracted by a music booth, selling some of the best music.

Knowing her love for music, Numbuh One caught up to her and bought her a couple of CDs. When they saw she had no bag to match her outfit, they placed their purchase in a blue silk bag and gave it to her. The operatives thanked the people working at the booth and continued their exploring.

The sun was setting around five o'clock, creating an orange and pink glow in the sky. Abby and Nigel were at a goldfish booth, trying their luck at catching some fish. They had to be very careful since the scoops were very fragile; they broke at the slightest pressure. They didn't manage but they had a good time. They ate sushi for dinner; they self-taught each other on how to use chopsticks.

When the sun was set and the stars illuminated the sky, the lanterns glowed to their fullest. After visiting every booth, Nigel and Abby joined everybody on the outdoor dance floor (something the organizers have arranged). Numbuh Five was surprised at how much she was enjoying herself; she never really appreciated the art of dancing. Numbuh One saw the difference between dancing with Numbuh Five and dancing with Lizzie. With Lizzie, he felt as if he was obligated to dance with her. With Abby, he _wanted_ to be there and he actually had _fun_.

During the fast songs, Numbuh One spun Numbuh Five all around the dance floor and they pulled out all the moves. During the slow songs, Nigel held Abby close to him, keeping on hand on her back and the other grasped in hers. She would rest her head on his shoulder while keeping a hand on his shoulder.

As they danced to a faster beat, the song ended and a love song took its place.

_There's something about the way you look tonight  
There's something about the way that  
I can't take my eyes off you  
There's something about the way your lips invite  
Maybe it's the way that  
I get nervous when you're around_

"Too true," thought Numbuh One as he and Numbuh Five swayed on the dance floor. He heard Numbuh Five sigh contently and he held her tighter.

_And I want you to be mine  
And if you need a reason why..._

_It's in the way that you move me  
And the way that you tease me  
The way that I want you tonight  
It's in the way that you hold me  
And the way that you know me  
And when I can't find the right words to say  
You feel it in the way_

_Oh, oh  
You feel it in the way_

Numbuh One and Numbuh Five felt it. They understood each other in a way that the others' couldn't.

_There's something about how you stay on my mind  
There's something about the way that  
I whisper your name when I'm asleep, oh girl  
Maybe it's the look you get in your eyes  
Oh, baby, it's the way that  
It makes me feel to see you smile_

Numbuh One and Numbuh Five's thoughts were always about each other. They never wanted to spend a moment apart.

_And the reasons, they may change  
But what I'm feeling stays the same_

_It's in the way that you move me  
And the way that you tease me  
The way that I want you tonight  
It's in the way that you hold me  
And the way that you know me  
And when I can't find the right words to say  
You feel it in the way  
_

_Oh, oh  
You feel it in the way_

Nigel and Abby never wanted to let go of each other. They hoped that this moment lasted forever.

_I can't put my fingers on  
Just what it is_  
_That makes me love you  
You know, baby  
So don't ask me to describe  
I get all choked up inside  
Just thinking about the way_

The fireworks started flying to the sky. Numbuh One and Numbuh Five looked up and watched the colorful sparks illuminate the night.

"Numbuh Five? There's something I need to tell you," said Numbuh One suddenly.

Numbuh Five's eyes met his and he knew that she was giving him her full attention.

"Yes, Numbuh One?" she asked softly.

"Well, Abby, I …I love you," answered Numbuh One, his heart racing.

Numbuh Five smiled brightly.

"Abby loves you too, Nigel," replied Numbuh Five, her heart exploding with joy.

Numbuh One smiled.

_It's in the way that you move me  
And the way that you tease me  
The way that I want you tonight  
It's in the way that you hold me  
And the way that you know me  
And when I can't find the right words to say  
You feel it in the way_

Nigel pressed his lips against Abby's. The weeks, maybe even years, of unspoken love was revealed in one night. They embraced each other tightly, feeling the happiest they've ever felt. They kissed until the end of time, hoping that time itself would never end.

_It's in the way that you move me  
And the way that you tease me  
The way  
You feel it in the way_

_There's something about the way you look tonight  
There's nothing more to say than  
I feel it in the way_

Numbuh One and Numbuh Five finally pulled apart and were glad to have received no interruptions this time…

"Yay! They did it!"

They both jumped and turned around to find the fest of Sector V coming toward them. Numbuh Three was wearing a pink, floral pattern kimono, Numbuh Four was wearing a dark orange one and Numbuh Two had a green one on and was still wearing his pilot's hat and goggles. Numbuh One and Numbuh Five noticed that Kuki and Wally were holding hands.

"You're one to talk, girl!" said Numbuh Five casually as Numbuh One took her hand.

"I _know_! Isn't it _great_?" replied Numbuh Three, beaming.

"Wonderful," said Numbuh One smiling at everyone, especially at Abby.

She returned the smile.

An explosion was created nearby and a robot carrying the Delightful Children inside appeared.


	7. The Delightful Children

"Well, well. If it isn't the Kids Next Door. We thought we'd find you here," said the Delightful Children in unison.

"What do you want, Delightful Dorks?" demanded Numbuh One defensively.

"Why, we just wanted to stop by and have some fun," they answered pleasantly.

"No, you didn't! You're just here to cause trouble for nothing! Didn't y'all learn anything from yesterday?!" exclaimed Numbuh Five furiously.

"My, my, _touchy_. Why don't we show you what we've learned?" said the Delightful Children politely.

The robot's arm transformed into a laser gun.

"Look out!" warned Numbuh One urgently.

He jumped on Numbuh Five, pushing her out of the way, and the others scattered as the laser was shot and missed them by inches.

"Alright, if that's how you want to play it, bring it!" exclaimed Numbuh Four, taking a battle stance.

Numbuh One jumped on his feet with Numbuh Five by his side.

"Kids Next Door…BATTLE STATIONS!!" yelled Numbuh One.

Numbuh Five ran to a booth and grabbed a long metal rod.

"Five!" she exclaimed, throwing it.

Numbuh Four jumped off a high speaker and caught the rod.

"Four!" he yelled, pitching it.

Numbuh Three jumped into the air, twirled, caught the rod and landed in a ballet stance.

"Three!" she exclaimed cheerfully, thrusting it.

Numbuh Two swung down on a line of lanterns and caught their weapon.

"Two!" he exclaimed, throwing it toward the robot.

Numbuh One was standing on top of the robot's head and caught the rod.

"One!" he exclaimed, plunging the rod in the robot's hard drive.

Sparks flew from the machine and the leader took it as his cue to leave. He jumped off and flew to the ground but stumbled on the landing. He fell into Numbuh Five's arms, who steadied him.

"_No!_ This is an outrage!" exclaimed the Delightful Children angrily.

The robot finally exploded and sent them flying into the night.

"You did it, boss," said Numbuh Five.

"_We_ did it, Numbuh Five," corrected Numbuh One proudly.

The others were chatting away and picking up the pieces of machinery scattered all over the ground. Numbuh Three and Numbuh Four crossed paths while they cleaned up and Kuki planted a kiss on Wally's lips. The action surprised him but he pulled her in for a more loving kiss. Numbuh Two was going around saying that he had a whole new bunch of ideas for new 2x4 technologie designs for these pieces of scrap metal.

Numbuh Five sighed contently as Numbuh One raised the rim of her cap and placed a kiss on her forehead. Numbuh Five pointed to her cheek and Numbuh One was about to place place one there, too, but she purposely turned her head so her lips met with his. Numbuh One placed a hand on each side of her face as Numbuh Five wrapped her arms around his neck.

Numbuh Two stood up, arms filled with robot pieces, and realized he was standing in the middle of two embracing couples. He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Um, guys? I'm still here, you know," said Numbuh Two awkwardly.

They each separated in turn and laughed at their comrade's expression.

"Sorry, Hoagie. We're just in love," said Numbuh One, placing an arm around Numbuh Five's waist.

"That's right! We're in love and not afraid to show it!" exclaimed Numbuh Four, holding Numbuh Three's hand.

"Wow, Numbuh Four, your girlfriend's changed you!" stated Numbuh Two in amazement.

"For the better!" said Numbuh Three cheerfully.

Everyone laughed.

"C'mon, team. Let's go home," said Numbuh One.

"Yeah, the Delightful Dorks destroyed half the festival anyway," said Numbuh Five as they made their way through the rubbish along everyone else.

***

They reached their Treehouse, the exhaustion finally catching up to them. It was late; they needed their sleep. They changed into their pyjamas and slipped into their beds.

Numbuh Five couldn't sleep; something was troubling her about the Delightful Children's attack. It was too easy, _way_ too wasy. They've _never_ let them defeat them so easily. There must be an even _bigger_ attack in store for them soon.

Numbuh Five got out of bed. She was tired, yes, but the safety of her teammates meant more, so she had to tell her leader _now_.

She reached Numbuh One's room and to lean against the door; sleep was trying to invade her. The sensor read her presence and the door opened, causing Numbuh Five to fall inside. She hit the ground with a soft _thud_ and didn't bother to get up. She started to let sleep to take over her being…

"Numbuh Five?"

Numbuh Five's eyes snapped open and she raised her head. Numbuh One was sitting in his bed, awaken by the noise made by her fall, with a look of concern on his face. Numbuh Five picked herself up from the ground, her bathrobe slipping from her shoulders, and wobbled her way toward his bed. Numbuh One pushed the blanket away and made room for her but she simply stood there, unable to keep her eyes open for much longer.

"Numbuh One, Numbuh Five has something…to tell you," said Numbuh Five, unsuccessfully trying to stifle a yawn.

"Sssh. It's all right, Abby. You can tell me tomorrow," said Numbuh One quietly, gently taking her hand and slowly pulled her toward the bed.

Her eyes met with his ( she was able to see them clearly now since he wasn't wearing his sunglasses) and Numbuh Five knew there was no point in arguing. She let herself be pulled in and she lay next to him as Numbuh One pulled the blanket over them.

"Goodnight, Numbuh Five," whispered Numbuh One.

"Goodnight, boss," replied Numbuh Five.

They both fell into a deep slumber in a matter of seconds.


	8. Father

Morning came and Numbuh Five woke up in Numbuh One's arms. She spent a few seconds listening to his breathing before turning on her side. Her leader smiled at the sight of her.

"Good morning," said Numbuh One, kissing her.

"Morning, boss," said Numbuh Five, smiling.

"So, what did you want to tell me last night before you nearly passed out on my bed?" asked Numbuh One.

"It's about the Delightful Children's attack last night. Numbuh Five thinks it was too easy, don't you?" she asked.

Numbuh One thought about it for a few minutes.

"Yeah, it was. What do you think?" he answered seriously.

"Numbuh Five thinks we should be prepared for an even bigger attack, possibly from Father," replied Numbuh Five.

Numbuh One nodded; Numbuh Five's instincts never proved her wrong. They lay in his bed for a few minutes before Numbuh Five got out so she can go to her bedroom to change her clothes. Numbuh One got up and entered his bathroom.

***

Numbuh Five was putting her cap on when an explosion caused the Treehouse to shake. The shake knocked Numbuh Five off her feet but she quickly stood back up. Numbuh Three came running in her bedroom.

"Hurry! Father's here and Numbuh One's already fighting him!" she exclaimed.

Numbuh Five didn't need to be told twice. She ran past Numbuh Three and headed straight for the control room.

***

Numbuh One was deflecting fireballs with the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. and Numbuh Two and Four were trying to fix the defense system. Numbuh Three appeared at Numbuh Five's side.

"Numbuh Three! Get Hippy-Hop!" ordered Numbuh Five as she grabbed the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and ran to help her leader.

Numbuh Three left the room at the speed of light.

Numbuh Five shot at Father, trying to get his attention away from Numbuh One. It worked; Father turned his head toward her and attacked.

"Ah ha! There's precious Abigail, protecting her beloved leader, Nigel," said Father, shooting fire.

Numbuh Five dodged it and shot at Father.

"Why do you care?!" she yelled at him.

"Because when protecting lovers, people can't concentrate as well!" he replied menacingly.

Father blasted fire at Numbuh One, missing him by inches but knocking him off his feet all the same.

"Numbuh One!" exclaimed Numbuh Five, horrified.

"See what I mean? You're not concentrating on your main task!" roared Father.

He attacked, hitting Numbuh Five square in the chest. She flew into the wall and fell unconscious.

"Numbuh Five!" exclaimed Numbuh One worriedly.

"It's too late now. Numbuh One! It's time to focus on me!" yelled Father, sending fire his way.

But Numbuh One didn't move; the fire was coming nearer…

A large, white, bunny robot appeared and blocked the attack.

"Bring it on, Father! There's nothing Hippy-Hop can't handle!" yelled Numbuh Three.

"That's my girl!" exclaimed Numbuh Four as Numbuh Two played with the wires.

A battle formed between Numbuh Three and Father. Numbuh One couldn't move. He was too upset about Abby to do anything. Numbuh Three decided to reanimate him.

"Come on, Numbuh One! Fight! Do it for Numbuh Five!" she exclaimed urgently.

The sound of his girlfriend's codename triggered something in Numbuh One. He slowly got up and made his way toward Numbuh Two and Numbuh Four.

"Numbuh One?" asked Numbuh Two, confused.

Numbuh One pushed both operatives out of the way and connected every wire in its place and pressed a button. Laser guns came out of the ceiling and pointed at Father. Father looked up and the menace and evil in his eyes turned into defeat.

"Uh-oh," he said.

Numbuh One pressed another button and lasers were shot at Father. Once the attack was done, Numbuh Three maneuvered Hippy-Hop into kicking Father out the window.

"Alright, Numbuh Three!" exclaimed Numbuh Four.

Numbuh Three jumped out of the robot and Numbuh Four caught her and kissed her. Numbuh Three pulled away and got out of his arms.

"C'mon, we have to take care of Numbuh Five!" she exclaimed.

Numbuh One ran to the said operative's side. He cradled her in his arms.

"Numbuh Five! Wake up, Numbuh Five!" exclaimed Numbuh One worriedly.

She wouldn't wake. Numbuh Two, Numbuh Three ans Numbuh Four surrounded them.

"C'mon, Numbuh Five!" said Numbuh Three.

"Yeah, wake up already!" exclaimed Numbuh Four.

"_Gently…_" said Numbuh Two.

Still no response.

"Please, Abby," pleaded Numbuh One, tears spilling out of his eyes.

They rolled down his cheeks and landed and Numbuh Five's face. Suddenly, Numbuh Five's eyes fluttered open.

"Why the tears, boss?" she asked weakly.

Numbuh One gasped. He couldn't believe his eyes. Numbuh Five smiled sweetly at him and Numbuh One kissed her passionately. Once they separated, Numbuh Five looked around for signs of Father.

"Where's Father?" asked Numbuh Five.

"Numbuh Three kicked him out with Hippy-Hop! She was awesome!" exclaimed Numbuh Four, hugging Numbuh Three.

"Yeah, he got a real _kick_ out of that!" joked Numbuh Two.

"Ah, shut up!" said Numbuh Five.

Everyone laughed.

"And besides, Numbuh One was the one who fixed the defense system," stated Numbuh Three.

Numbuh Five looked at her boyfriend in admiration.

"You really are the best, Nigel," she said proudly.

Numbuh One turned slightly pink at the compliment as he thanked her. Numbuh Five got on her feet and turned to Numbuh Three.

"Numbuh Three, bring back Hippy-Hop so we can go eat breakfast," she said.

"Yeah! I'm so hungry, it's not even bunny! Ha ha—OW!!" exclaimed Numbuh Two, recoiling.

Numbuh Five had just hit him with Numbuh One's S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.

"Nuh-uh! You did _not_ just say that! That is the _lamest_ line Numbuh Five has heard out out of you yet!" exclaimed Numbuh Five, annoyed.

Numbuh Two ran away before she could do anything else as everyone laughed again.

"C'mon, let's go," said Numbuh One cheerfully, taking Numbuh Five's hand.


	9. On the roof

The rest of the day went by smoothly. It was dedicated to rebuilding the half-destroyed control room. They rebuilt the wall and replaced the windows. Numbuh One and Numbuh Two fixed the busted computers where as Numbuh Three through Five fixed the flooring.

***

Numbuh Five was sitting on the rooftop of her bedroom, gazing at the starry sky. The moon was full and high in the sky, illuminating the ground below. She let its glow fill her as she sighed in contentment.

"Numbuh Five?"

Numbuh Five turned her head and found her boyfriend looking at her through her window.

"Hey, Nigel," said Numbuh Five calmly.

Numbuh One climbed out the window and sat next to her. He placed an arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What are you doing out here, Abby?" asked Numbuh One, kissing the top of her head.

"Numbuh Five was just thinking about things, that's all," she answered.

"What kind of things?"

"The festival and my love for you."

Numbuh One smiled and gave her a light squeeze.

"I love thinking about how much I love you, too" he said.

Numbuh Five grinned.

"I never had a chance to thank you for yesterday, so thank you. I really had a great time," she replied.

"Don't mention it. The pleasure was all mine," said Numbuh One, resting his head on top of hers.

"So, was yesterday our first date? I'm asking because you're the girl," asked Numbuh One after a few minutes of silence.

Numbuh Five thought about it.

"Well, we acted like a couple. I mean, we kissed, we danced, we held each other in each others arms and we confessed. Yep, I'd say it was," answered Numbuh Five happily.

Numbuh One's smile grew wider as he nodded.

A thought struck Abby.

"Hey, boss? What will Lizzie do when she'll find out about us?" she asked.

"Freak. Plain and simple," answered Numbuh One bluntly. "It's exactly what she did when we broke up."

Seeing the horrified expression on Numbuh Five's face, Numbuh One reassured her.

"Don't worry, I won't let her go near you," he said.

Numbuh Five sighed in relief.

"The moon is full," said Numbuh One peacefully.

"Yes, it's beautiful," said Numbuh Five quietly.

"Yes, but it pales in comparison to you."

"Aw, Nigel…"

"What? Too sappy?"

Numbuh Five shook her head.

"No, it's the perfect compliment," she said.

"Do you think the Delightful Dorks and Father will attack any time soon?" asked Numbuh One suddenly.

"If they do, Numbuh Five will kick their butts all the way to China!"

"We'll let Sector C handle them, right?"

"Heh heh. You know it!"

They both burst out laughing and they scooted even closer to each other.

Numbuh One sighed.

"Such a beautiful night. You'd think there's something magical about it," he said.

"Numbuh Five says that these past two nights, which include this one, were magical," said Numbuh Five.

"Really? Tell me about yesterday."

"Well, yesterday I got to spend the day with you plus, the one I love loves me back and found the courage to tell me."

"And tonight?"

"Tonight, Numbuh Five is sharing a sweet, private moment with her boyfriend."

On that note, Numbuh Five turned her head and pressed her lips against Numbuh One's. Numbuh One responded without hesitation.

"I'm glad that Numbuh Three and Numbuh Four got together. They were a little too obvious about their feelings," said Numbuh One once they were separated.

"Yeah, Numbuh Five's glad, too. But what about Numbuh Two? Will he find someone? And if he does, who would it be?" asked Numbuh Five.

"I'm sure he will and I see a certain Numbuh Eighty-Six in his future," answered Numbuh One.

"_Numbuh Eighty-Six?_ But she hates boys! She thinks you guys are stupid!" exclaimed Numbuh Five, surprised.

Numbuh One shook his head, an amused smile played his features.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure; I caught her staring at Numbuh Two a couple of times now and vice versa," he replied.

Numbuh Five tried to imagine Numbuh Eighty-Six in love but couldn't quite manage. It was like thinking about Numbuh Four having fun with Rainbow Monkeys. She shook her head.

"Numbuh Five will have to see it to believe it," said Numbuh Five.

Numbuh One chuckled in amusement and kissed her.

"Numbuh One?" asked Numbuh Five suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll be together forever?"

"I don't think so. I _know_ so."

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

"Oi! C'mon, you two! The movie's about to start and Numbuh Two's got a date with _Fanny_!"

They both jumped and turned around. Numbuh Four's head was poking out the window, looking excited.

"Uh, was I interrupting something?" he asked.

"No, we weren't just sharing a romantic moment," replied Numbuh One sarcastically.

"Oh. Sorry," said Numbuh Four as he left.

"Told you he'd go out with Numbuh Eighty-Six. Let's go," said Numbuh One.

Numbuh Five smiled and they went inside.

**The end**

**Author's note: Yay! It's finally done! Well, I hope you enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing! See you in another story!**


End file.
